


Corners and Shadows

by Lucidlucy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Hux POV, Medieval AU, Multi, Reylux Spring Swap 2018, Sexually frustrated and repressed Hux, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy
Summary: ...Hux licked his lips and felt his trousers tenting at the way Ren’s knuckles brushed back and forth over the girl’s chest until her nipple pebbled. He ran that time, shame heating his cheeks and a fervent promise on his tongue that he would never once again stoop to this. But he did.





	Corners and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awshuxhux (LordMortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/gifts).



> A short story for Awshuxhux (LordMortem), who requested a medieval AU setting! ;p Here's a small somewhat smutty gift for you. I hope you like it.

“Who is that?” 

“Who is what?”

“The maid,” Ren said, prompting Hux’s eyes to veer towards the other side of the courtyard where a harried looking little scullery maid ran, arms overfilled with sheets and the heels of her well worn boots clicking a hard tempo. He dismissed her as soon as his eyes fell on her.

“How should I know?” he replied, skirting the line of his station as ward of the Lord of the Castle with the tone of his voice. Sure, Ren and Hux were both supposedly treated _equally_ , but much to Hux’s envious disdain for his companion, Ren had always been the favored protege.  

Ren hummed, eyes still following a heated path across the courtyard until the girl disappeared from view, effectively cutting off Ren’s concentration. And that, Hux hoped, would be that.

Except it _wasn’t_.

Ren kept searching for the girl, asking questions that earned him a reprimand from Lord Snoke yet deterred him none, his fixation actively growing as the weeks went by. He would become distracted during sparring matches (something Hux enjoyed, for he was able to strike a point during those rare disturbances), wander into the kitchens and the lower rooms on the lightest of excuses searching for her, and effectively grown to obsess until the interest rubbed off on Hux himself—for academic purposes, of course. What could have him _so_ infatuated?

So Hux hunted the hunter, watching from corners and behind tapestries as Ren chased the grimy-handed bit of skirt, and in the end, who cared anyway? If Ren messed up and fell out of favor then it could only work in Hux’s. None of which kept him from trying to poke his nose into Ren’s business, watching over months as Ren closed in on his goal.

One day, he dared ask when Ren’s eyes strayed to the girl’s swaying hips as she ran to and fro with a basket of what surely must be foodstuffs for the coming winter. The responding spark of intense territorial jealousy in Ren’s eyes was answer enough. 

He should have stopped skulking in the shadows, then. He really should have. But he watched as Ren closed in on his goal, and when he found them in a tentative embrace in which Ren looked positively triumphant and the girl—whose name he had learned was Rey through some inconspicuous digging of his own—skittish, as if she would be found out any moment now and regret it for the rest of her life, Hux licked his lips and felt his trousers tenting at the way Ren’s knuckles brushed back and forth over the girl’s chest until her nipple pebbled.

He ran that time, shame heating his cheeks and a fervent promise on his tongue that he would never once again stoop to this. But he did.

Again and again, feeling every bit the perverted voyeur Ren’s attentions on the little feisty maid had turned him into. He couldn’t help himself. He knew, as did Ren, and the girl, that should it _ever_ go beyond kissing, the girl would be ruined. Ren would need to marry one day, and Hux, for they would inherit the land and the kingdom and must secure a line, seeing as Snoke never fathered children of his own. And yet it seemed that Ren had already set his eyes on his prize and would not let go. This girl would be his queen, should he inherit the seat (something Hux was very much _not_ allowing to happen). And Hux? Hux would have to look somewhere.

But he could hardly look anywhere but at these two as of late, noticing things about Rey and her beauty he had so spectacularly failed to notice the first time he’d dismissed her out of hand, and noticing parts of Ren’s anatomy that twisted his insides in ways that felt utterly perverse. It made him dream. Dream of what he’d do where he actively part of whatever it was Ren and Rey shared, dreams that woke him up in a sweat and panting as if he’d run all the way to the town barefooted and chased by rabid dogs. Made him ache in pleasant and unpleasant ways, his cock leaking and his body feeling empty of Ren’s imagined intrusion. And so the next time he found them in more than just a simple, chaste embrace, with Rey’s skirts hiked up to her waist—and god knows how Ren managed to convince her to do _that_ —and Ren’s hands squeezing her asscheeks in a way Hux knew would bruise, the snake of envy living inside Hux finally uncoiled. She would be marked, and Ren enjoyed a pleasure Hux had never known, frustration mounting at the slap, slap, slap of wet skin against wet skin, the grip Rey must have on Ren to make him curse and groan in such a manner and Hux’s hand joining the rhythm underneath his smallclothes, his desperation turning to boiling need and crushing disgust with himself. 

That disgust turned to horror when Ren turned his head and stared straight at him while Rey rode him like a woman possessed, barely uttering a sound over her own concentration while she used Ren for her pleasure rather than the other way around while Hux froze in his spot unable to look away from the gaze that held him. 

This had been a mistake. He was now snared and smeared in this web just as badly as Ren was, and knowing he’d been caught somehow only encouraged his dick to harden _more_ instead of _less_ and he could _die_ and paint the walls of the keep with his blood in penance at having fallen so low, so low until—

Ren licked his lips and smiled, grabbing Rey’s hips and slowing her so he could whisper loud enough for Hux to hear. 

“I told you he would show up.”

Rey hummed, still gyrating her hips, unbothered by the knowledge that she now had an audience. “So what do I owe you then, _M’Lord_?” she said the words in mockery and Ren smiled. There was a sense of affection there in the way their interacted, true and deep beyond their stations as Lord and maid. Ren had broken down her barriers one by one over months and, having succeeded, gave her the reins… but what stuck with Hux was a singular thought.

They had made a bet of this? Hux’s indignation twitched, but he was still much too mortified to do anything but stare. 

What surprised him, however, was that Ren smiled at Rey without breaking his gaze from Hux’s and chuckled, then he looked at her, a silent question. Rey hesitated, only a moment, then nodded slowly. She was all but Ren’s now anyway, and Hux had no doubts that Ren would forfeit all for this girl, it was obvious in the way they looked at each other. And upon this understanding it was that Rey finally lifted herself from Ren’s lap, skirt looped over her waistband leaving her unashamedly bare to Hux’s eye as she approached nervously. Hux could only watch.

She extended a hand and gave him an anxious but warm smile as she addressed him. “I wondered how long it would take you to work up the nerve to approach…” she whispered, eyes twinkling with mischief, her cheeks turning red. “Would you like to join us?”

All that was left for him to do was to take the proffered hand.

So he did. 


End file.
